


Vuela petirrojo vuela

by Kazehaya



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Baby Bat, Character Death, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson / Damian Wayne, Gen, M/M, dickdami, farewell, the little ball of hate is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazehaya/pseuds/Kazehaya
Summary: Los últimos pensamientos de Damian Wayne antes de decir adiós,  ¿De que se arrepiente de no haber dicho el pequeño petirrojo?  ¿A quien están dedicadas esas palabras que ya jamás serán dichas?Una vez más  le han arrebatado las alas a otro de los vigías de Gotham, es hora de decir adiós a otro petirrojo que ya no volverá a volar.





	Vuela petirrojo vuela

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad este es mi primer fic de este fandom, y estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, me encantaría poder leer sus opiniones, gracias por leer.

Es hora de una vez más decir adiós al petirrojo, que hoy los cielos de la lúgubre Gotham dejara de surcar, hoy las calles de la ciudad maldita pierden a uno de sus vigías,  y el basto y oscuro firmamento hoy y por siempre notara su ausencia,  la fría brisa sopla para acompañar esta noches de infinitas estrellas, que hoy se ven opacadas por los grisáceos cielos que con ira lloran su perdida, compartiendo el dolor y enjuagando lágrimas derramadas por aquellos que le amaban, hoy el petirrojo sus alas dejara de usar para al fin encontrar la paz en su eterno descansar,  y al final muchos se preguntaran si su sufrir en vida, en sus últimos suspiro valió la pena para el joven con tan trágico final,  y algunos se preguntaran si al menos fue capaz de llevarse un recuerdo feliz de esta tierra donde a dejado atrás su caminar recorrido,  marcado por un sendero de sangre, tanto ajena como propia, de un intenso color carmín,  dejando su huella grabada en fuego en la memoria de aquellos que le conocieron,  y nadie nunca sabrá, sus últimos anhelos,   nadie nunca sabrá de esas lágrimas traicioneras que dejo escapar al darse cuenta que ya no podrá darle un ultimo abrazo  a su mentor,  que ya nunca le podrá decir a Grayson lo importante que fue en su vida, en lo feliz que lo hizo su compañía,  que valora como un tesoro cada momento compartido,  cada recuerdo,  cada mimo,  cada caricia,  cada susurro de aliento y comprensión, cada lágrima derramada en sus brazos,  o cada canción cantada antes de dormir en esas noches de tormentas.

_**"Porque si,  fuiste el único que notó mi miedo a los truenos y el único al que le permití compartir cama conmigo en esas frías noches tormentosas,  no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo protegido,  cálido y seguro que me sentía cuando me** _ _**abrazabas** _ _**,** _ _**acariciabas** _ _**mi cabello y me** _ _**arropabas** _ _**en esas largas noches de invierno,  nunca olvidare el echo que fuiste la única persona que realmente llego a confiar en mi,  en verme en verdad a mi, a** _ _**Damian** _ _**,  solo a** _ _**Damian** _ _**,  al niño de 13 años, perdido y solo, asustado y falto de comprensión, tu nunca te** _ _**quejaste** _ _**de que mis manos eran frías, de que no sabia dar una caricia, nunca me enseñaron como hacerlo,  y tu lo sabias,  es por eso que  te** _ _**encargaste** _ _**de enseñarme como hacerlo,  de igual manera que me enseñaste tantas cosas más, siempre con el ejemplo,  nunca te** _ _**quejaste** _ _**de que mis sonrisas eran vacías, en vez de eso me enseñaste a sonreír, me diste motivos para hacerlo con sinceridad, nunca te** _ _**quejaste** _ _**de esos días donde andaba de mal humor y ni yo me tragaba, y en esos momentos lo único que hacia era** _ _**gritarte** _ _**o** _ _**ignorarte** _ _**,  no,  en ves de eso, me** _ _**obligavas** _ _**a salir de paseo contigo, a divertirnos juntos,  me** _ _**sobornavas** _ _**con helados y caramelos,  igual que si fuera un niño, tu me recordabas que al final del día yo seguía siendo solo un niño,  nunca te** _ _**quejaste** _ _**de que mis palabras siempre sonaran hirientes, eras consiente que yo no era capaz de trasmitir cariño,  no sabia como,  nunca me lo transmitieron a mi, era normal que por consecuencia yo no supiera darlo tampoco,  pero aunque sabias que yo no podría** _ _**devolvertelo** _ _**,  aun así tu me lo dabas a mi,  aun sin esperar nada a cambio tu me dabas todo de ti,  confiando en alguien en quien nadie confiaba, no, tu nunca me juzgaste, ni por lo que fui en el pasado , ni por lo que me convertiría posiblemente en el futuro,  no, tu me querías tal cual era,  un pequeño ególatra,  egocéntrico y cínico,  y aun cuando el mundo me odiaba y dejaba de lado,  tu me querías,  tal cual soy,  con defectos y virtudes,  me querías,  a mi,  a alguien defectuoso como yo,  me querías, y yo,  yo te quería por eso, porque no veías en mi a la   maquina Al** _ _**Gul** _ _**programada para asesinar, a la herramienta desechable,  no viste al** _ _**Wayne** _ _**en mi, al hijo de** _ _**Batman** _ _**,  no al** _ _**Robin** _ _**defectuoso que no pertenecía realmente a la familia de murciélago,  no,  tu no viste nada de eso,  tu viste mi parte humana,  tu me viste a mi,  y si de algo me arrepiento en estos momentos, donde doy mi ultimo aliento, donde el dolor invade mis sentidos y mi vista se nubla,  donde suelto mi ultimo suspiro de vida y siento la sangre escaparse de mi cuerpo de forma desmedida,  es sin duda, de nunca haberte dicho,  que te llegue a ver como mi apoyo,  mi confidente,  mi mentor,  como a mi primer amigo, que te** _ _**convertiste** _ _**en el padre que** _ _**Bruce** _ _**Wayne** _ _**nunca fue ni podrá ser jamás,  me arrepiento,  de nunca haberte dicho,  lo mucho que te amaba,  y lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos,  a donde quiera que ahora me este** _ _**llendo** _ _**, aunque creo que ese es un secreto que permanecerá oculto para siempre, el secreto que se a llevado mi muerte,  y que nadie nunca jamás sabrá,  ni siquiera tu,  mi amado chico del trapecio."** _

Y así, mientras una lágrima se desliza por su pálida y fría mejilla,  la espada del Hereje se entierra mas profundo en su pecho,  y antes de sucumbir por completo ante la muerte,  logra ver por ultima vez el rostro horrorizado ante, seguramente lo que es una bizarra imagen de su cuerpo mal trecho siendo perforado por el frío metal de la espada de su hermano,  el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y dolor de su amado,  y con el suave susurrar de un,  _**lo siento**_ ,  el petirrojo cierra sus jades ojos para ya no volverlos a abrir jamás,  dando por terminada la trágica y corta historia de su vida, el petirrojo a perdido una vez más  sus alas,  y a llegado el momento de decir adiós al cuarto petirrojo, hoy con dolor debemos decir adiós a Damian Wayne, quien hoy se va dejando atrás un hueco que jamás se lograra llenar.

\- Por favor,  no me dejes,  no quiero perderte...Dami... Sabes que no podre con esto...Por favor... Despierta...

Susurro un devastado Nightwing mientras abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo que había quedado botado en el suelo inerte mientras se desangraba,  repartiendo pequeños besos en las frías mejillas del cuerpo del infante donde ya no se podía oír un palpitar.


End file.
